really_big_shipfandomcom-20200213-history
Vee
Vee is a hacker, but is only ever seen running around in proxy bodies. Little is known about her true identity, but she's well known in certain circles for two things. Being one of RBS' most wanted, and for being someone who'll happily and discretely change data like credit account holdings. Vee of course, isn't her real name, and her original identity no longer exists. Her ID constantly changes, of course, and many automatic scanners seem to think she's a household appliance. Rumour has it, that Vee isn't actually a real person behind proxies, and instead is just an AI pretending there's a human behind the scenes. She takes offense to this when it's brought up. Appearance Vee hasn't been seen in person for a very long time, but she has many proxy bodies she likes to switch between. They not only vary a lot in appearance but in function too. Her network avatar changes between various official logos, but defaced with smiley faces which look spray painted on. Personality Vee is described as either being too damn chipper or just flipping crazy. She likes to live dangerously, and have fun. That's all she really lives for. Most of her biggest and notorious crimes have been 'just for shits and giggles' as she puts it, and involve things like changing all the local terminals to display pornography on the idle screen, all the way up to Ship Wide announcements about how the Admin Board like to spank each other every Tuesday. History Vee was originally born and raised on the RBS. She vanished at the age of 16 and has been missing ever since. She was presumed dead, but it doesn't matter as the original girl who went missing, never existed at all, according to RBS records. List of Proxies Vee has many proxies, most of them antiques with modifications and modern upgrades. Here are just some of them. *'Military courier codel "Hermes DQ5"': A military grade humanoid proxy designed to deliver messages and packages on the battlefield. It's quite tall and has a muscular apperance, though it has been modified to also look feminine. While not actually intended for direct combat and has no built-in weapons, it is more than capable of withstanding an assault. It's capable of moving very quickly over many terrains. They were discontinued for being far too expensive for their function. *'Luxury model "Aphrodite - Delux"': Aphrodite proxies were designed to be realistic female humanoids, capable of receiving pleasure both sexual and otherwise. They are no longer produced as there are much more advanced models now. Vee's has modified hers to look less realistic, making fake seams in the artifical skin, removing a small amount of skin at the neck and joints to reveal the metal underneath, and replacing the eyes with Coro V206 models to be much more advanced but much less realistic. She's also upgraded a lot of the internal hardware and of course the firmware. It's hair is white by default but can be changed in colour instantly. *'Military tank model "Titan GX"': The Titan GX series was discontinued due to the firmware having a negative effect on the pilot, making them aggressive even after disconnecting from the proxy. Titan's are non-humanoid Mechanized Tanks, and very very lage. They are equipped with multiple mounted weapons, and move about on anti-grav emitters, though with rocket propulsion on their backs for assistance. Vee has modifed hers heavily, changing the firmware out, modifying the guns, and having a custom paint job which consists of bright pink with yellow and blue streaks. Category:IC Category:Characters Category:RI Category:Humans Category:Winter